


Wear it

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [13]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit and Ty take Tavvy out for the day.Prompt; wearing animal ears.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Wear it

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and has no plot. But I think it's funny. Random note, I stopped my friend from getting catfished today, so that was fun.

“Let’s go here! Here! Here! Here!” Tavvy yelled, bouncing down the street. He held Kit’s hand in a tight grip, pulling Kit after him. “Okay! Okay!” Kit laughed, he glanced back to see Ty trailing behind them. His headphones were on to block out noise from the mall, but there was a smile in his eyes as he watched Tavvy drag Kit around. “This store has funny stuff,” Tavvy declared. 

The store Tavvy was so adamant about, was Hallmark. Kit supposed that Hallmark could be fun, for a little kid. But he nodded, “Heck yeah it does,” he agreed, which made Tavvy giggle. Tavvy led him through the store, and Kit made it his job to set off every moving toy. For some reason, Tavvy couldn’t tell which toys sang and danced, and which ones didn’t. He thought it was incredible that Kit could.

Kit didn’t have the heart to tell the kid to just press the red buttons that said ‘press here’. 

“What is this?” Ty had followed in behind them, and was now picking up a big rabbit. “OH! Do the thing, Kit!” Tavvy said, jumping up and down. Kit took the rabbit from Ty, and set it down on the display table, “I’ll show you,” He told Ty, and pressed the button on the paw. 

The rabbit came to life, and began dancing. It sang a song about carrots that made Tavvy laugh. Ty leaned in closer to Kit, “This is creepy,” He whispered, his hot breath coated Kit’s ear and made his neck tingle. “Yeah. It’s really creepy,” Kit agreed. 

But at least Tavvy was. having fun. They let him roam around the store, while Kit and Ty read terrible cards. “ _I’m sorry for running over your cat_. They really do have a card for everything…” Kit muttered. Ty huffed a laugh, “ _I’m sorry I ruined your grandma’s funeral._ ” He read, “How do you do that?” He asked, Kit burst out a laugh. “You think about a funny meme and start laughing,” Ty glared at him, “That’s so dark Kit,” Despite his glare, Ty was struggling not to smile. 

“KIT!” Tavvy had materialized beside him. Kit yelped in surprise and dropped the cards in his hand. “I need to put a bell on you,” Kit hissed, clutching his heart. “Look what I found!” Tavvy hopped from foot to foot. He shoved what he’d found into Kit’s face.

What he had found was a white head band, with two white ears protruding from the top. “Oh.” Was all he said, “Wear it!” Tavvy encouraged. Kit was about to say that bunny ears weren’t really his thing, when Ty said, “Yeah Kit, you should wear it.” He smirked. 

So Kit took the bunny ears, and put them on his head. If only to make them both laugh. It worked, Tavvy giggled like a maniac and Ty doubled over laughing. “Ho ho ho. I’m the easter bunny.” He said, making Tavvy giggle “The easter bunny doesn’t say that!” 

“Oh really?” Kit scooped Tavvy up, dangling him upside down. Kit attacked him with tickles, making him laugh so loud the store clerk was giving them a strange look. But Kit was grinning from ear to ear, anyway. He looked up and saw Ty, holding his phone up. “Say cheese,” He said. Normally Kit might get embarrassed, but this time, he held Tavvy up higher. “Cheeeese!” He yelled.


End file.
